


Odd

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Homare, Misumi, Chikage, and Masumi have a heartfelt moment. Another drabble to try and get me out of my writer's block. Thank you random generators!!written: august 13th, 2020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Odd

It’s a hot summer night when the Mankai Company sets off fireworks together again. The day had been full of fun- Sakyo had asked Tetsuro to set up a faux beach in the courtyard and all the members enjoyed the day together. Of course, it passed with chaos. After they run out of fireworks, it’s quite late. Most of the members begin to retreat to their rooms. In the end, only a few remain in the courtyard. Misumi sits on a bench, staring up at the night sky. He’s not very tired. In fact, he wants to do anything but sleep. Homare can tell the younger is still full of energy. 

“Triangle King,” Homare smiles down at him. Misumi grins.    
“Yeah?”   
“Would you like to join me for a drink? We can drink from that triangular bottle I received last week.” Misumi accepts the offer immediately. So while their fellow actors settle in for bed, Homare and Misumi sink into the living room couches. The clock reads a little past midnight. Homare uncaps the peculiarly triangular wine bottle. 

“What’d you get this for, Arisu?” Misumi watches as the poet pours the liquid into his glass. 

“A fellow poet of mine wanted to celebrate my new book,” Homare says, pouring some for himself. He hands the bottle to Misumi, who inspects it carefully. “When we finish it off, I’ll pass the bottle off to you, of course.” Homare watches Misumi’s eyes light up.

“Really?”

“Of course. I don’t have much use for an empty wine bottle,” Homare chuckles, lifting his glass. Misumi sets the bottle down and takes his glass up. 

“To triangles~” Misumi cheers quietly. 

“To triangles,” Homare nods. They bump their glasses together and take a sip. It’s an odd pair in more ways than one. The intriguing taste of wine launches Homare into poetry mode and Misumi listens intently, as he always does. Misumi even begins to craft a poem of his own, and Homare is encouraging through and through. Halfway through Misumi’s triangle wine bottle poem, Chikage enters. His roommate is gaming and thanks to his ruckus, Chikage has no desire to sleep anymore. The green-haired male greets the two and settles down beside Misumi. Homare hurries for a third glass and fills it. They cheers and sip. 

It’s an odd trio, and each of them know it. For some reason he can’t explain, Chikage plays along with Homare’s poems tonight and even thinks one up of his own. He tells Misumi about a triangle he came across the other day. The three drink. Silence settles like a blanket over the dorms. A fuzzy feeling fills the three adults. Is it the wine or is it the comfort they’ve been feeling all day coming to a head? Conversation is light. Everything just feels right. Some time around two in the morning, Masumi wanders in. It’s evident he can’t sleep- his room is too hot, he tells them. Because he still can’t drink, Chikage gives the youngest a glass of ice water instead. The four cheers and sip. Tonight, even Masumi listens to Homare and Misumi without judgement. 

“Did you have fun today, Masumi?” Misumi asks after a comfortable silence. 

“Yeah. I did. I liked the water gun fight,” Masumi says quietly, nodding. 

“That wasn’t a fair fight, you had Tasuku and Itaru on your team,” Chikage sighs, still lamenting his team’s defeat earlier in the day. 

“We took you guys down fair and square,” Masumi smirks. 

“Oh, Chikage, worry not. Not everyone is good at these things,” Homare says.

“Homare, I’m an ex-assassin.” To that, the four burst out laughing. The laughter bubbles down into another quiet. They drink a little more. Homare traces the rim of his glass with his finger. 

“It’s nice to have days like today. It’s inspiring. It makes me feel less lonely,” Homare says suddenly. A beat of silence.

“I agree,” Chikage mumbles, “Sometimes it feels unreal.” Even Misumi has a solemn look on his face. Though his eyes are fixated on the wine bottle, he nods.

“I don’t think I could live alone again,” Misumi says softly. Masumi shifts in his seat beside Homare, a nod echoing his agreement. It’s an odd group of four, they know that. In silence, they sit and think of their brotherhood. Before Mankai, the four were the same. One shunned by his family, the other misunderstood. One neglected, and the other not even knowing what family was. Now, here, on a warm summer night, they sit under a roof they share with 20 others. Together, the four reflect on their old realities and take in their new one. One full of warmth and love. It’s an odd group, in more ways than one, but they feel accepted just where they are. 


End file.
